This invention relates to a multi-functional protective cover for a weapon. More specifically, this invention is directed to a heat-resistant covering for a weapon system that that protects and covers the weapon from environmental debris.
In military training and combat operations, air cooled, belt-fed, and gas operated weapons systems including but not limited to the M2 Browning .50 caliber machine gun, the M249 light machine gun (LMG), and the M240-B/M240-S machine gun are extensively used by infantry, armor, combat engineer, special forces/rangers, and selected field artillery units. These weapons and are not only highly adaptable but also provide a tactical advantage on the battlefield supporting soldiers in both offensive and defensive operations. Given their widespread use and effectiveness, these weapon systems are often utilized in training and combat operations under harsh environmental conditions which can lead to the weapon malfunction and accordingly compromise the advantages they present to soldiers.
Although weapons such as the M2, the M249, and the M240-B/M240-S have been designed to function reliably to an extent, because these weapons are characterized by a relatively high degree of mechanical complexity in order to operate properly and produce a high rate of fire, these weapons are susceptible to jamming, malfunctioning, and the like when exposed to debris, particulate matter, and moisture in the air, especially for prolonged periods of time. Furthermore, these weapons are particularly susceptible to malfunction in dry, dusty, and/or sandy environments, as particles of dust, sand and the like can readily be introduced into and accumulate within interior mechanical components of these weapons by the wind or as drawn into the weapon via the belt-fed shells. Furthermore, given the often unpredictable circumstances attendant to their use, these weapons must often be exposed and readily positioned to engage an enemy at virtually all times, and thus the utilization of a traditional tarp or cover for storing the weapon in an unexposed area until needed represent unacceptable options. Therefore, a need exists to provide a multi-functional weapon cover that overcomes these problems.
Therefore, a principal object of the invention is to provide a multi-functional weapon cover that protects a weapon in a variety of harsh environments.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a multi-functional weapon cover that is heat resistant and waterproof.
A further object of this invention is to provide a multi-functional weapon cover that can be applied quickly and easily.
It is yet another object of this invention is to provide a multi-functional weapon cover that maintains a proper, secure engagement to the weapon while the weapon is re-loaded, charged, and fired.
These and other objects, features or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.